comedycentralfandomcom-20200223-history
Stan Marsh
'Stanley "Stan" Randall Marsh, '''voiced by Trey Parker, is one of the five main characters of ''South Park, along with Kyle, Kenny, Cartman and Butters and is often the show's protagonist with Kyle being the secondary protagonist but they often swap roles. He was the only "normal" kid of the five, with the possible exception of Kyle, until he started seeing crap everywhere. Appearances Stan attends South Park Elementry as part of Mr. Garrison's Fourth Grade Class (formally Third). Stan's father Randy is a geologist, and his mother Sharon is a secretary at a Rhinoplasty Clinic. He also have a sister named Shelly that bullies him. Stan is mostly shown wearing a brown jacket with a red collar, a blue hat with a red puffball and rim, and blue jeans. Under his jacket, he either wears a red and blue baseball shirt or a white T-shirt/v-neck. He also wears a blue Terrance and Phillip shirt to bed and a green suit for special occasions. In some episodes, it is clear he has black hair when his hat is partially or completely removed - this was first seen in "A Very Crappy Christmas". All of the boys' hats are removed and their hair is seen for an extended period during the shower room scene in ""Lil Crime Stoppers", although Kenny's head is (inevitably) only seen from behind. Stan also apparently has blue eyes, as noted by Kyle when Butters draws their cartoon forms in "A Very Crappy Christmas", but it's not known for sure, because Kyle said it was similar because he had a sharper nose, so it could have been a mistake.Stan has always worn his red and blue hat (as shown in Pre-School) and even sleeps with it on. In "The List", he ranked third in the initial corrupt list of which boy was cutest. However, he was not mentioned among those who had to change places due to the corruption, so it is possible that he remained the third cutest boy, behind Clyde (who was actually in the bottom five somewhere) and Token. He is the one of the only characters to be occasionally referred to by his last name, other than Cartman (who is only regularly called Eric by his teachers, mother, and Butters). He is apparently able to speak fluent Mongolian as well as the other kids except Kenny who was at Heaven at the time until Red Sleigh Down. Life and Personality Stan is generally the most sensitive of the four boys.However, Stan is shown to have an overwhelmingly clearer understanding of scams and corporate corruption than anyone else in South Park, and has an especially good grasp of the dangers of cults. It is notable that he has a tendency to ridicule, make enemies out of, and/or bring shame to a very large number of celebrities that are shown in a poor light within the show. This may be because his father (Stan's major adult influence) has shown to be rather incompetent and immature, so Stan is suspicious and mistrustful of adults. Stan and Kyle's personalities tend to be similar, especially in the earlier seasons, but are not quite interchangeable. He is also a pet lover in which he has a dog name Sparky. Trivia *Stan had a circumcision planned in "Ike's Wee Wee" - odds are it was carried through. *Stan is the only member of the group, aside from Kenny, to have been shot - he was hit in the left shoulder during a massacre at the PETA camp in "Douche and Turd". *Stan is the only one of the four boys who has actually managed to maintain a relationship. *Stan is very much an animal rights activist - he joined PETA in "Douche and Turd" and headed the Whale Wars crew for a while in "Whale Whores".﻿ Gallery Stannn.PNG|Stan as a baby 86px-Picture_16.png|Stan as a preschooler imagess.jpeg|Stan shown outside when its Christmas Stan.jpeg|Stan waiting for a bus imagesf.jpeg|Stan by flowers Hands.jpg|Stan holding hands with Wendy Category:Characters